


Stretching the distance

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Growing Apart, Growing Up, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23714245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A story about growing apart
Collections: Anonymous, Orphaned account a/e





	Stretching the distance

**Author's Note:**

> So this is something I wrote a long while back, when I was feeling upset. I don't want to delete it without having it somewhere, and it hurts, but maybe someone out there feels the same, and it might help, in some way I hope

Your little brothers been growing distant from you for awhile now. You remember back when you were little, and used to get into a scuffle over the smallest of things. You had a temper, and he knew every button to press to activate it. He was annoying. You also remember, he used to come into your room at night, and you guys would listen to Avril Lavine , and talk. He knew you better then even your parents some days. He hung with you and your friends when they came over, and vice versa. You had similar tastes, and though you always insisted you hated him, and said you meant it, really the hole he would leave in your life were he gone, would swallow your heart.    
  
Really you didn't hate him, but you were jealous. He was healthier then you, did sports better then you, and was excellent at socializing, where you were awkward to passable. He told you to shut up whenever you sang. He was over confidant, charismatic, and strong. Why wouldn't they like him more then you.    
  
He was the person who got you into video games, a lifelong passion of yours now. He yelled Dory's whale language in your ear. He gave you piggybacks and rode on the tube with you.    
  
Your not quite sure now, when you began to shut each other out, when the dynamic changed to friendly indifferent, or just when he became so closed off to you, but it hurts. They say that its a part of growing up, a bid for independence. But you don't know your sibling as well as you once did, you don't mean as much, and it hurts. This is not a problem you can talk about while listing to Avril anymore, because he doesn't lie on the floor and listen to her with you anymore. The time for talking has long since passed it seams.    
  
You still care when he's downed. When he's sick, you make him honey and lemon tea, though your no medic, and try to accommodate his requests when he does ask for something.    
  
When he gets older, he moves onto other kind of downed status. Such as alcohol. He gets louder drinking it, and stupider. He doesn't seem to have any good sneaky habits, beyond being a better direct liar, and calling your "bald faced lie face".    
  
Seeing him like this, makes you feel upset. You want to do something to help with the aftermath. You make tea, with honey and flavour that will hopefully help. It's hard to get him to drink it though. You extend this care to your cousins, though its hard to get them to listen to you too.    
  
He won't hug you. You've learned that, ruffling him on the head annoys him deeply. You sort of get it, but you can't bring yourself to stop it out of pride. After all, you hate people touching your head, yourself. One night, he refuses to hug you, and restrains you for over ten minutes.    
  
When did you both get so distant?   
  
The last time you cried on him, he sat there, without pushing you off, then left the basement after he decided you wouldn't let up. Your pride demands they not see you cry. You sit behind the dock and cry silently until you see the sun begin to rise, then you go to bed. You know mother of you are going to apologize for this. Neither of you have been the type to apologize to the other.    
  
He goes off to university, and you don't get to help him move into his dorm. He's been acting selfish and stupid lately, trying to refuse the help and supplies the family has been giving him. Fr flat out called coupons for losers, and refused them. It stupid, because who refuses free swag? Or presents? They say its him asserting his independence, but there's a difference between independence and impractical, and he's swiftly falling into the later.    
  
Your visiting grandma instead of helping him move in, and its nice to see her, but he's missing. You said goodbye to him at grandmas after all. It's the last you will see of him for awhile.    
  
You come home from grandmas, and you could pretend he's in the basement as usual. You don't want to go down there and break the illusion.    
  
You learn from dad, because the two of you confide in each other a lot, that your brother brought the Alcohol he had been given from a friend, up with him. This is perhaps the stupidest thing he has pulled in ages. He's underage, and in an Alcohol free dorm. One that will kick him out of the dorm and cut any opportunities for a job at the university if they find out. He doesn't have a room to himself to drink it in, and has no idea what his dorm mates views on drinking are. He just met them today, and has no clue if they can be trusted. He's not good at hiding, and will have to sneak the bottles out, and dispose of them properly. He's not good at hiding things.    
  
In some ways you feel like an accomplice, because you told him to hide them better last time. Maybe if you hadn't warned him, maybe if you had quietly told mom instead of dad, he would have gotten the full blowout from her, and nipped this problem early, instead of have him miss the blowout by being with your cousins a at the time.    
  
You text him again, warning him to be careful and hide them well. He tells you not to worry. But he hasn't given you any reason not to worry, and hasn't shown appropriate caution or sneak skill for you not to worry.    
  
You ask him to be careful , and he tells you "I'm fine, dw"   
  
You ask him to promise to be careful. Please.    
  
He doesn't answer.    
  
He's ignoring you.    
  
You can't help. It worries you.


End file.
